U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,556,830 and 7,674,483, and U.S. Application Publication No. 2009-0069277 A1 disclose compositions obtained from herbs and their uses, including in the treatment of infectious diseases. Applicants have continued human trials with the compositions of the aforementioned patents, and have made several improvements.